2014.03.25 - Clingy Ex-Girlfriends (FROM SPACE)
The Spider-bros, Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider ran into one another on their nightly patrol and stopped for a hot dog, because priorities. They were both perched against the side of the building. Spider-Man himself had his mask pushed open just above the mouth while he ate. Totally talking with his mouth full in mid conversation, "And then the cowboys disappeared! Still not really sure what they were, holograms or the real deal but it was all sorts of weird. What sort of weird stuff have you seen lately?" The Spider-bros, Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider ran into one another on their nightly patrol and stopped for a hot dog, because priorities. They were both perched against the side of the building. Spider-Man himself had his mask pushed open just above the mouth while he ate. Totally talking with his mouth full in mid conversation, "And then the cowboys disappeared! Still not really sure what they were, holograms or the real deal but it was all sorts of weird. What sort of weird stuff have you seen lately?" "Wait til' you see a rip in the space-time continuum," Scarlet munched on a nearly identical hot dog with his mask pulled up the same way. His attention on Spidey. "You've got good tastes in hot dogs by the way." Taking a big bite Scarlet just savored it. Sometimes it was odd to eat with someone that was technically yourself, but at leastthe company was good. "So they just disappeared like that?" he snapped his fingers. Venom was prowling the streets and alleys of queens late at night looking for crimes to stop, and to avoid yet another confrontation with police who are still looking for him after he very publically and very brutally tore through that riot. "We stop bloody attack on innocent people and are labeled a monster and menace the spider-man does it he is the friendly neighborhood hero. It's so unfair!" Venom says keeping a running dialogue with himself as he webs through the alleys. "Alternate timelines, yikes. I mean seriously. Always a bit silly in fiction...but then my life is sillier then fiction lately. Just like that. And just like..." He shoved the rest of the hot dog into his mouth. Not the best metaphor but hey he only has so much to work with. And due to the once close nature of the symbiote and Peter Parker, his convenient Spider-sense was not tingling, in fact it was pretty chill. For the moment they were unaware that on the other side of the building in front of them was the new up and coming menace Venom. "Welcome to New York Spidey," Scarlet said and shrugged his shoulders before cramming his own hot dog in similarly. Talking with a full mouth, "It brght us pidergirr." In Scarlet's mind this was a good thing so he didn't mind the rifts in this dimension. Plus they were jsut facinating to study. Scarlet's own spider-sense was pretty quiet. When it came to a quiet spidey-sense, no news was good news. Unfortunately nothing had prepared Scarlet for someone having the ability to block spidey sense. The pending meeting was going to be a learning experience. Climbing the building to get a better view of the surrounding area Venom looks over to a hot dog cart. Venom had a thought to get something to eat but then he saw Spider-man. Not just one but 2 of them? Venom quickly webs over to the close building and drops down to pounce on them. Venom is in an instant rage as he always does at the sight of anything he believes to be spider-man. Climbing the building to get a better view of the surrounding area Venom looks over to a hot dog place. Venom had a thought to get something to eat but then he saw Spider-man. Not just one but 2 of them? just sitting there on the side of the building. quickly webs over to the roof of the building and drops down to pounce on them. Venom is in an instant rage as he always does at the sight of anything he believes to be spider-man. Spider-man pocketed the napkin from his lunch, because if he was going to be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, that meant no littering obviously. He started to bring down his mask and responded with, "Yeah but still this stuff gets confusing some da-" Speaking of difficult lives, in comes in Venom! Spider-Man's scopulaes keep a hold of the edge of the glass and building, what with the surprise weight on top of him. But the walls and glass doesn't. Spider-man begins to fall when he launches a line to get himself re-sorted, "Woa! What? Woa...crap. That's my alien suit!" Ever get that feeling that something was about to fall on top of you? Scarlet looked up to see a huge man coming down on top of him. The momentum of the big guy was fast, too fast for Scarlet to counter. He pulled down the mask. Before his body hit the concrete and who knew what else Scarlet launched a webline and pull ed himself away. Bruises were going to rake his body as he landed on the side of a nearby building. Seeing the alien standing there Scarlet cried out, "At least he has good tastes!!!" The Alien costume was cool lookin. "WE ARE NOT YOURS!" Venom screeches forming claws to slash at spider-man as they fall. "HOW DARE YOU CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF US!" he yells as he continues to attack and charge at spidey even after they hit the ground. "Look I know the breakup didn't go well, but sometimes you have to move on!" After landing on the ground he launched a web line towards a street lamp. His eyes underneath the mask were open wide, the quips of course helped hide the fact that he was terrified, "I mean evil Exes are one thing this is something else entirely!" The people below were starting to run and scream. Dang if only clones had Spider-telepathy! Pylling his mask back down Scarlet quipped, "Since when did you have someone in your life to hurt and turn into a psychotic ex?" Pointing at the Alien, he grinned under his mask, "You could have done -much- better!" Turning back toward Spidey, Scarlet kept going, "It was that tongue, right?" The hope of the cloned hero was to get the attention of the big alien. A diversion could have given Spider-man a moment to sweep in and disorient the enemy while they were distracted. "I can't say I blame you with the tongue thing. I mean...wow!" Venom shot a web line in hops of snarling spidey's foot as he webbed away Then with the other arm hs extended it to try to stab the Scarlet spider. "Enough with your jokes We can't it! There are more of you! Why!? You are multiplying like a pest! We will EXTERMINATE you all!" Venom shouts out as he tries to attack the cloned spidey. "We're breeding." Sometimes it takes a bad day like this one to remind a Spider just how dependant he's become on the Spider-sense when a Venom line is launched at his ankle, and lands onto the hot dog cart they bought their dinners from, "Nooo! This was the best hot dog cart in New York, how /dare/ you?" He turned to face towards Venom and shot many webs towards his face. For the momentary distraction he yanked free and quickly swung over to Scarlet and spoke quickly, "I don't know about you but he's not setting off anything with me. We've got to take this uh guy down...wait is he Venom?" Scarlet quickly moved rolling across the building he was on, "Hey! We're not breeding! We're just...I don't know what we're doing! I blame it on the drinking water. It's just giving out spider powers left and right!" Jumping toward Venom, "He's not setting off the senses" Scarlet was heading toward the big guy. Both hands were extended and two orbs left with "Thunks" from the webshooters. Impact webbing was such a wonderful trick. Since the costume attached to Spidey instead of Scarlet, how could have the alien known about them. Sure they were easy to dodge, but they could have easily just been seen as another streamer. If they connected a cartridge's worth of webbing going off all at once. Venom barely dodges the first one and sees it's go off then leaps away the second. Venom works on instinct and has his own "spider sense" which unlike their is currently functioning. venom grows to his largest most hulking form and tosses the remains of the hot dog cart at the spider brothers. "We will end you!" While he may not be able to use his Spider-sense around Venom at least he has eyes! At least so far. Ok that's being entirely too negative. He dodges out of the way just in time, "You will raise insurance rates! I mean seriously, guy. Like an evil Spidey?" This was going to toss a mint, but Spider-Man lands about twenty feet away from Venom, and launches all sorts of webs about him, to hopefully keep him in place, unknowing of his true strength "At /least/ come up with some original threats at least." "Can't blame the guy for having good tastes, evil or not," Scarlet tried leaping a few times toward Venom. First was a jump kick toward venom, the attack was heading down and to the left. If Venom moved out of the way Scarlet followed up with a jumping crescent kick. He wanted to use his speed against Venom, who was clearly stronger...the spider was a walking mass of muscles. Venom doesn't dodge rather he launches some webs back at him. Venom is webbed in place but he is still free enough to catch the Scarlet Spider by the leg as he jump kicked and then with a whip like throw tossing him at the other spidey. Then going to work on trying to get the webs off him so that he can charge them again. "You call /this/ good taste Scarlet? I might have to reconsider this whole friendship!" Sure the black Spider-Man costume went over well, especially with the more angtsty crowds. But this was much more burlier, meaner, and toungeier? Regardless he was bad news. Spider-Man was still trying to launch more webs at him as a car nearly came ramming into the scene in the middle of the street, so he had to stop to create a barricade, "Road's closed!" Scarlet flew toward Spider after getting whipped around by Venom. Scarlet rolled before he hit something, presuming spidey just avoided it. Standing up Scarlet started to give Spidey the facts, "This guy is tough. Possibly tougher than the biggest guy I've been against. Ugly guy, at least I think it was a guy, from the future named Validus. Kind of freaky. Venom is like the love child of that guy and you. I'd say he's less of a crazy ex and more of a crazy son with some -serious- daddy issues," Scarlet clarified then breathed out seeing Spidey run crowd control. Scarlet leaped near venom and decided to play defense this time. "C'mon big guy! Show me what you got!" Venom cuts himself free and then charges at the scarlet spider talons first. "Why can't you just go away!" Venom almost incapable of taking his mind of spier-man especially when he is around send out a pair of symbiote tentacles to grab spider-man and try to pull him in for a smashing. "Woa!" With only half an inch to spare, Spider-Man barely dodges Venom's attack. He quickly launches a web-line to get out of harm's way. A quick glance about, one of the lots nearby was a construction site. Two long metal poles were available. Previously, when the symbiote suit was stuck on him, a combination of fire and sonics (fire supplied by a friend). Loudly he clanged the two poles together, hoping they might have some sort of affect. Scarlet barely moved out of the way of Venom's attacks. Claws raked at Scarlet's chest cutting into his flesh. The cuts weren't deep. Moving back cautiously he held his chest, "How do we stomp your Ex, Spidey?" those two had history. Spidey had to know something, especially since he started clanging poles together. At the loud high pitched clanging Venom shrinks and winces away. "GRRRAH!" Venom hates the loud noises. Venom looks around considering continuing the attack but the clanging is pounding his hearing and not letting him think. "Next time Spider-Men! next time!!" Venom webs away quickly to get out of ear shot of the clanging. Category:Log